The Newlyweds
by I-Love-John-Cena
Summary: John and Torrie have just finished high school and decided to get married. It’s them versus the world and they think they can handle it, as love overcomes all obstacles... but does it really?
1. Moving In

**A/N: **My other fic 'The Reason' is moving slowly, I've run out of ideas!! Eek! This will probably be my last update because I'm goin' on vacation this Sunday and won't be back till later... sorry folks! But since I'm sorta braindead on 'The Reason', I decided to start a new fic wink. And about the title, I'm planning to change it. 'The Newlyweds' sounds too happy for this story... not to say it won't be happy... I don't really have a plot. LOL!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone

**Summary:** John and Torrie have just finished high school and decide to get married. It's them versus the world but they think they can handle it as love overcomes all obstacles... does it really?

**Chapter 1: Moving In**  
  
"This is it!" he grinned as he pulled a set of keys out from his pocket. They stood outside, looking at the door – they were in front of apartment 101 – their new home.  
  
She smiled at him excitedly, finally they were going to be together, forget what everyone said about them, they can say all they want, now they would be together forever. She then looked down at her hand and looked at the beautiful 2 karat diamond ring which fit perfectly around her fourth finger, she began to daydream until he interrupted her asking for help with the keys.  
  
"You are hopeless aren't you?" she chuckled with her hands on her hips.  
  
"You're absolutely right!" he nodded. He passed her the keys and she managed to pick the one that had '101' engraved on it.  
  
"Where would you be without me?" she asked rolling her eyes. He smirked as he unlocked the door.  
  
"I'd be homeless!" he joked as he swung open the door.  
  
The couple stared amazedly at their brand new apartment. It was a fully furnished two-bedroom apartment.  
  
"Oh my goodness! I love it!" she squealed in excitement as she grabbed his hands and jumping up and down.  
  
"I'm glad you do baby," he smirked as he slid an arm around her waist and placed a gentle kiss on her rosy cheek.  
  
"I love you," she said as she too wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"I love you too," he answered giving her a wild kiss on the lips and carrying her inside. "I love your dad too, he's the one who helped me to pay!"  
  
"Did you ask for money? I thought you didn't like to!" she said.  
  
"No, he offered, he insisted to!" he explained. "And since I wanted to get to know your dad better, you know since all our other relatives hate us, I accepted his offer... very nice person your dad!"  
  
"Yeah," she beamed. "My step-dad however..."  
  
"Let's not talk about him," he winked.  
  
"Yeah, let's not spoil our mood!" she giggled. He put her down onto the sofa. "Wow, they it smells like a new apartment!"  
  
"Gee I wonder why that is?" he said sarcastically as he walked in and out of the apartment bringing in their bags.  
  
"Will you give me a hug?" she asked childishly, sticking her arms out and reaching for him.  
  
"I'm kind of busy," he said as he lifted up the bags. "Maybe later..."  
  
"Aww! I can't wait that long!" she sighed.  
  
"Honey, bags first..."  
  
"PLEASE!!!!" she begged.  
  
"No,"  
  
"Give me a hug NOW!" she screamed angrily. He looked at her in amazement, he didn't remember the last time she spoke, or shouted, to him in that tone. He found it quite amusing actually. "Please..." she said in a softer tone batting her eyelashes playfully.  
  
"Ok," he said as he dropped the bags and plodded over to her and embraced her. She sighed as she clung onto him ever so tightly, he then nibbled her neck gently causing her to giggle.  
  
"That feels good," she smiled.  
  
"I bet is does!" he chuckled as he continued to kiss her and sneakily slid his hands down her pants.  
  
"Hey!" she said backing away from him, looking shocked and not amused. He quickly pulled his hand out, trying to look innocent.  
  
"What?" he asked with a shrug, trying not to grin.  
  
"You're so dirty!" she said in disbelief. "Bags first!"  
  
"But... but... but!" he stuttered.  
  
"No buts!" she said as she got up off of him.  
  
"No buts? How 'bout this kind of butt?" he winked as he slapped her backside.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!" she shrieked as she slapped his arm. "I'm sorry!" he apologized looking scared of her.  
  
"You better be!" she said loudly as she continued to hit him.  
  
"Hug?" he asked innocently with his arms wide open.  
  
"You wish! Get your ass moving! Go! Go! Go!" she shouted pulling him up.  
  
"Yes ma'am," he sighed as he dragged himself over to the bags.  
  
"I love you Torrie," he said with a cheeky grin as he carried the bags over.  
  
"I love you too," said Torrie as she reached over the sofa and gave him a light slap on the tushie causing him to jump.  
  
"Damn, you're dirty!" he said as he leered at her.  
  
"Damn right!"

****

****

**A/N**: What do you think? Please R & R, I appreciate it!


	2. Where The Challenge Begins

**Chapter 2: Where the challenge begins**

* * *

"Morning!" greeted Torrie as she put her newspaper down on the dinning table when she saw John come out from the bedroom, in only his boxer shorts.  
  
"Morning..." he yawned as he stretched.  
  
"You may want to put some shorts on..." winked Torrie as she looked down at him.  
  
"Whatever..." he shrugged as the walked groggily to the refrigerator, opening it to find nothing.  
  
"There's no food in there John..."  
  
"WHAT?!" he shrieked in shock. "I'm starving! How can we not have food? This is insane!"  
  
"Chill!" said Torrie calming him down.  
  
"How can I chill, woman?" he asked. "There's no food!"  
  
"There's pizza here!" she said pointing to a box of pizza in front of her.  
  
"Oh my God," he sighed as he hurried over to her and planted a kiss on her cheek. "I knew I married you for a reason!"  
  
"You married me so I would order you pizza for breakfast eh?" asked Torrie.  
  
"No!" he said stuffing his face with pizza. "I love you!"  
  
"Whatever!" she chuckled as she went back to reading the paper.  
  
"Isn't this place great?" he asked Torrie as he chucked the empty pizza box in the dustbin. He sat down next to her at the table and wiped his greasy mouth with his shirtsleeve.  
  
"Eww! Don't ever do that again!" scolded Torrie as she shuddered. "You are so gross!"  
  
"Hey the male species tend to do that sort of thing y'know?" he said casually before Torrie gave him a fierce look. "But I'm willing to change for you of course!"  
  
"This is our first home," sighed Torrie dreamily as she gazed into space, suddenly changing her mood. "This is where our life starts..."  
  
"Yeah," smiled John as he held her hand tightly.  
  
"This is where the challenge begins," she grinned, "In the mornings, you'll wake up to a nice breakfast set up on this table. We'll get a dog and train him to hand you your newspaper every morning...and you can smoke your pipe whilst reading it! And I'll serve you coffee... it's going to be great!"  
  
"You're great," said John as he kissed her hand intently. "I think I'm the luckiest man in the world to have you,"  
  
"I'm equally lucky to have you," said Torrie coyly.  
  
"Nah, I'm luckier," he said. "I get to wake up to you every morning, you're more beautiful that anything in this world, I can't explain how I feel inside when I see you in the mornings, you're like my reason for living. I live to see you everyday, and I live to love you,"  
  
"You're so sweet," she cooed, their heads moved closer and closer, his hands were around her waist, her hands were around his neck, slowly pulling him closer. They both closed their eyes getting ready for a sweet little kiss when...  
  
RIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGG!!!  
  
They opened their eyes took their hands off of each other.  
  
"What the f-" cursed John but he was interrupted by...  
  
"HEY KIDS!" greeted Torrie's father.  
  
"Dad..." said an unenthusiastic Torrie. She looked at him in shock and quickly moved further away from John.  
  
"I see what you two are up to now!" he winked. "Go get 'em girl!"  
  
"Dad please..." sighed Torrie.  
  
"Hi Mr. Wilson," said John politely as he offered his father-in-law his hand, to shake it.  
  
"Oh come on John! We're family now! Call me Al! Or Dad even!" chuckled Al as he pulled John into a manly hug and as they broke apart, John got a smack on his behind and it wasn't from Torrie...  
  
"Dad what are you doing here?" asked Torrie questioningly.  
  
"Oh I came to drop by these keys!" answered Al as he casually pulled out some car keys.  
  
"So?" said Torrie, not really getting his point.  
  
"Hello! Car keys? BMW, you know what that is?" asked Al.  
  
"Yes sir, I mean er... dad. BMW is a car brand!" John answered confidently.  
  
"Yes John, you are correct... my daughter married a smart boy!" Al joked as he patted John hardly on his back. He then handed the keys to John. "Here are the keys... son!"  
  
"But Mr. Wilson, I can't accept these!" said John as he looked at the car keys in his hand as if they were a foreign object.  
  
"Oh take it!" said Al as he grabbed John's hands and forced the keys into the palm of his hand.  
  
"But sir I-"  
  
"John we're family now, take it son!"  
  
"But sir, we can afford a car!"  
  
"Nonsense it's a gift! Take it!"  
  
"No sir, please!"  
  
"It's a gift from me, do not refuse it John!"  
  
"But sir no, it's a car! A BMW!"  
  
"Yes I think we've established that John, now take the car!"  
  
"I'LL TAKE IT!" shouted an annoyed Torrie as she snatched the keys off of John and pinched her dad's arm before walking into her bedroom. The two men watched her leave with the keys to brand-new BMW.  
  
"John, I have to go..." sighed Al as he patted his shoulder and approached the door. "Do us a favor and learn to control your woman!"

* * *

**A/N: **How did you like that? My mind is still on holiday, I can't get myself to write, but I will try to update more often. Please review! :-)

Oh and... Randy's the new Heavyweight Champ.... YAY!


	3. Mrs Williams

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews everybody! This story is dedicated to all the Torrie and John shippers out there and my bud Katelyn ;-)

**

* * *

Chapter 3: Mrs. Williams**

"How about some cereal?" asked John as he dumped three boxes of Kellogg's Frosties onto Torrie who was forced to sit in the shopping trolley.

"Anything dear...Can I get out now?" asked Torrie.

"I can buy anything cos we're rich right?" asked an over-excited John who snorted.

"John, that is so unattractive!" said Torrie rolling her eyes. "Let's go find some barbecue sauce for out little barbecue."

"Yeah over here!" said John as he pushed the trolley at full speed and dashing pass the sauce aisle.

"John! You missed it!" screeched Torrie. He then yanked the trolley back and span it around into the right direction.

"Oh I didn't see it!" giggled John as he pushed the trolley to the sauce section of the store. "Let's go!"

"NO! NOT SO FAST! I'M GOING TO BE SICK!" screamed Torrie, but John wouldn't listen, he rushed to the aisle, nearly knocking an old man down and almost crashing into the Jalapeno sauce...

"Here's we are!" grinned John.

"I think I'm going to be sick..." sighed Torrie as she rubbed her face.

"That was fun though... right?" asked John.

"No... not if you have to sit in here..."

"Then can we switch?" I'll sit in there and you push me? How's that Tor?" he asked as he clapped his hands.

"I wouldn't be able to move the trolley if your sat in it you idiot!" chuckled Torrie. "GO find the sauce!"

"How about this?" asked John as he simply snatched a jar green paste with funny Japanese writing on it.

"John, do you even know what that is?" sighed Torrie.

"Yeah, doh! It's guacamole!" shrugged John as he put three jars into the trolley.

"John, that's wasabi,"

"Wasa-what?"

"Wasabi,"

"Wasabi?"

"Yes,"

"Wasabi?"

"Yes!"

"Wasabi?!"

"YES!"

"What is it?" asked John.

"It's a hot and spicy Japanese paste which you eat with your sushi," explained Torrie.

"So it's like a Japanese guacamole looking paste, but it tastes like Jalapeno?" he asked, examining the jar.

"Yes," sighed Torrie who was too tried to explain to him.

"How do you know all this?" asked John. "Do you learn it at school?"

"No," said Torrie as she took the jar from his hand. "It says on the jar..."

"Oh!" he nodded as he read the jar. "It'll work for a chip dip!"

"Yeah if you want to burn your throat out," she said sarcastically. John tried to fit the three jars and another one into the trolley but it was practically filled with other types of junk food.

"Hey Tor, try losing some weight, you take too much space in the trolley!"

"That's because trolley aren't made for adults John!" sighed Torrie as she slapped her forehead in frustration.

"Don't be stupid, you're not an adult..." chuckled John as shook his head.

"But I am married..." she sighed.

"To me..." smirked John, however his smirk. "You say that like it's a bad thing!"

"It's not a bad thing..." replied Torrie as she pulled him into a kiss and before she could reach his lips...

"Jonathan?" shrieked a woman. John backed away from Torrie who was still leaning forward to kiss him and accidentally tipped the trolley forwards and fell flat on her face.

"Damn it..." sighed John as he ran his hand through his hair. He looked uncomfortably at the woman and everyone else who was staring.

"Jonathan is that you?" she asked again with her mouth wide open and her eyes about to pop out of their sockets.

"Hi Mrs. Williams," said John forcing himself to smile at the woman in her later 40s.

"I think I broke my nose..." moaned Torrie as she cupped her nose and helped herself up, since her husband didn't bother to help her.

"Are you ok sweetie?" he asked her taking a look at her nose.

"I'm fine..." she said. He examined her nose closely and pinched it. "Don't touch it!"

"Honey let me see it-" he said still squeezing her nose.

"John that hurts! Oww! Stop it!" she said smacking his hand away.

"Geez, I was just trying to help you honey!" he shrugged.

"Honey?" shrieked Mrs. Williams with an eyebrow arched upwards.

"Ah yes," smiled John with a slight chuckle. "This is Torrie. My wife."

"Hi," smiled Torrie removing her hand from her face and putting it in front for Mrs. Williams to shake.

"Wife?!" said Mrs. Williams in disbelief. She looked backwards and forwards between John and Torrie before she fainted. Everyone shrieked and crowded around the unconscious Mrs. Williams.

"Let's get out of here..." whispered John as he nudged Torrie.

"Yeah!" she whispered back as they both rushed out of the store.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the weird chapter title... I couldn't come up with anything better :S Anyway, I've just finished writing the next chapter, will update soon! 


	4. Phone Call

**A/N: **Sorry for the long, long wait. I've had a writer's block... still do actually. Thank you for being patient.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

"John who was that woman?" asked Torrie curiously as they unlocked the doors and entered their apartment.

"Old family friend," he answered.

"Oh yeah?" she said unconvinced.

"Yeah," he said as he lay down on the couch, Torrie lay on top of him.

"Are you sure that's it?" asked Torrie curiously.

"Well she was our neighbor. She had a daughter who liked me…"

"Now we're getting somewhere!" grinned Torrie. "Go on,"

"Well, she was a smart girl. A geek. She had the hots for me…" he explained. "I mean, who wouldn't!"

"Ha! Don't make me laugh!" she chuckled.

"Anyways, she was rich and single and my parents encouraged me to date these sort of girls. And her parents… well they liked me. I was athletic, smart, funny and damn good-looking too!" he smirked. "But I never did ask her out…"

"Why not?" asked Torrie.

"Cos I met you…" he smiled.

"And you chose me over her?" asked Torrie as she drew circles on his chest with her finger.

"Well yeah! With your pretty face I think everyone would've…" he grinned.

"You're so sweet," she cooed as she tried to kiss him when…

"_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGG!"_

"Why does that keep happening?" asked Torrie angrily.

"Leave it…" he said pulling her into a passionate kiss, she then pulled away.

"No I think we should get the phone…" she said as she was about to reach it.

"Yo, leave a message after the beep, only if it's worth it. Oh, it's worth it if you're here to talk about hip-hop, food or sex. Peace out."

"Oh my God… What if your mom hears that John?" asked Torrie who then picked up the phone.

"I don't give two licks if my ma heard that ok?" he said calmly laying back and closing his eyes.

"John it's your mom," said Torrie.

"Shit!" he shouted as he sat up and accidentally head butted Torrie's nose.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!" she cried in pain as she clutched her nose.

"SHIT! BABY! SORRY!" he apologized, dropping the phone and aiding Torrie. "Let me see, let me see!"

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!" she screamed as tears formed, she then ran to the bathroom.

"Em hi mom," said John sitting down.

"Who was that?" asked his mother.

"That was me…" he lied.

"Don't like to me John! That was a woman!" she said fiercely. "Are you having sex? At this hour?! You animals!"

"No, no, no!" assured John. "She saw a spider…"

"SHE?! There's a woman with you?" shrieked John's mother. "In YOUR apartment?"

"Technically it's hers… her father bought it for us…"

"He bought it for the two of you? You live together? Why? Is it that Wilson girl?" she asked.

"Yes. Yes. Just cos and yes!" sighed John.

"Oh John! You shouldn't get too close to that girl! I mean… she's big-breasted and all but honestly… you should concentrate on your studies! I mean you're miles away from home just so you can go to school…" said his mother.

"Mom just leave me alone!" he said crossly. "Mom, I think I know what's best for me."

"John, your so young! You haven't experienced the real world yet. Everything is being paid for, you don't need to work or earn money. You're being spoon-fed, You're still mommy's baby!"

"Mom, whatever I want to do is up to me. And whether you like it or not I'm going to continue seeing 'that Wilson girl' whose name is Torrie by the way!" he yelled.

"There's no need to raise your voice young man!" said her mother. "Did you know Mrs. Williams fainted? Cindy Williams saw you at the store today with some other girl. What that the Wilson girl?"

"I don't give two licks about Mrs. Williams ok? And she isn't just 'some girl'! I don't care if you don't like her. I DO! That's all that matters!"

"See what this girl is doing to you! She's brainwashing you!"

"What she's doing to me? She makes me happy… mom she's the love of my life!"

"Don't make me ban you from seeing her John!" warned his mother in a strict tone.

"You can't do anything about it mom!"

"And why not?"

"Cos we're MARRIED!" he shouted into the receiver before he hung up. He threw the phone to a side and rubbed his face.

"John are you ok?" asked Torrie as she came out of the bathroom with cotton stuffed up her nostrils. He saw her and immediately laughed.

"I think the real question here is, are YOU ok?" he chuckled. She approached him and kissed his forehead.

"Yeah I am…"

"Sure?"

"No… it hurts like hell…" she admitted.

"Ha! I knew it!"

"What did your mom have to say?" asked Torrie changing the subject.

"Nothing…" lied John shaking his head.

"You sure? You look kind of pissed off…" said Torrie running her hands through his hair.

"My mom… she told me to stay away from you…" he sighed, stomping his foot in a tantrum.

"Well what did you say?"

"I told her we were married," he answered. Torrie stared at him in shock.

"…Wow…" she replied speechlessly.

"Then I slammed the phone down…" he explained. "You look kinda dumbfounded, you alright?"

"Y-y-yeah. I'm fine! I'm just trying to figure out whether to tell my mom…" gulped Torrie nervously. "I-I don't know how to break it to her…"

"I think you should… so they finally leave us alone,"

"You think they will?" asked Torrie.

"Yeah…" he said.

Just then the phone rang, he picked it up.

"Hello," he said.

"JOHN FELIX ANTHONY CENA! YOU-" screamed his mother, he covered his ears and slammed the phone down.

"Torrie… Er…Maybe you shouldn't tell your mother just yet!"


	5. Marriage, it's not for everyone

**A/N: **Ok, so it's been a while... ok a _long_ while since I've updated this, but I just found this chapter out of the blue which I had written a _long _time ago! Anyways... enjoy...

On another note me and my buddy Katelyn have a new forum. It's mainly for wrestling fanfiction writers and readers though anyone who likes wrestling can join too. Please check it out (it's on my profile page, click on where it says homepage... thanks!)

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"John…" sighed Torrie as she prodded numbers on her calculator. John turned off the T.V. and turned to see Torrie in the dining area.

"Yup," he answered as he jogged over to his wonderful wife's side. He saw a stack of receipts and was tempted to run away. "Whoa, what's all this?"

"These are our receipts," she explained. "I've calculated our expenses since we got married and look at our expenses, we're spending too much money on unnecessary items!"

"Whoa! $10,000!" screeched John as he looked at the total displayed on the calculator's screen.

"What are we going to do?" she asked with a sigh.

"We're going to have to live on leftovers and scraps from the rubbish bins…" he joked. She pouted and slapped his arm.

"John I am serious, we have to get jobs,"

"You can," he said walking away.

"Me! Hello, you're the 'man of the house', you have to work too!" she yelled.

"What can I do, I haven't finished studying! I can't get a proper job or anything, no one will hire a college drop out!" he replied.

"Well I'm not asking you to run for office or become a brain surgeon or anything! Just get a job waiting at some restaurant or something…"

"Yeah, Torrie you could work at Hooters," he winked.

"As if you'd let me!"

"I could be your pimp you know," he laughed. "Then I'd be rich…"

"What did I marry into!" she shrieked. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her cheek.

"I'd never let you work at Hooters, I'd never let any perverted guy look at you, unless I'm that perverted guy of course!"

"Ok, stop being so gross and let's get down to business…" she said brushing his hands off of her.

"That sounded gross!"

"Only choose to hear it in a gross way you pervert,"

"Don't pretend you're not sick-minded… I know you want me bad…"

"Can we not talk about this right now?" she asked. "Do you always have to talk about sex?"

"I won't have to talk about it if we do it," he grinned slyly. She frowned at him and left to the kitchen. "Oh come on! Where are you going?"

"I'm not coming back unless you decide to have a serious conversation with me…" she said leaning against the wall.

"Ok fine," he sighed. He then put on a firm tone. "Let's do 'it'!"

"JOHN!" she angrily before leaving, he ran and followed her. "I don't think you understand why this is so important. I think we got married to prove that we are mature adults and we love each other and that we are prepared to face whatever consequence by ourselves, and that is certainly not happening!"

"Yeah we are mature!"

"Prove it! You talk about sex more than a group of fifteen-year-old hormone-driven boys! You don't know when to shut up about it either! I mean come on, get a grip! We have to stop living off of my dad! That just proves that we cannot cope and we cannot support ourselves in this crappy world!" shouted Torrie.

"Good argument… you should be a lawyer!" he smirked. Torrie just glared at him with her arms folded and tears in her eyes, before shaking her head and leaving.

"I've had enough of you," she sobbed before storming into their bedroom and locking the door shut.

"Torrie…" he exhaled, as he knocked on their door. "Please Torrie, I'm sorry…"

"You're always sorry!" she screamed as she sat against the door with her knees up to her chin and her face buried in her hands. "When will you ever mean it?"


	6. Old friends

**A/N:** Wow, Beautiful-Me89 thanks for the review! I didn't think anyone would still be interested. Thank you for being though!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The rest of the day was relatively boring. Torrie had locked herself in the room leaving John with nothing to do and it seemed like everything he said, attempting to make things better, just made things worse.

_Women… don't understand them…_

So he decided to take a walk, shop for groceries or something like that … This time he couldn't afford to spend as much money as he'd used to. Grabbing a trolley he headed to the alcoholic aisle, he didn't drink but he knew he had to start some time. Plus he had problem with the missus and when couples have problems … they drink. Don't they? Well that's what couples do on TV…

"John!" he heard a familiar face call out. John stopped examining the beer cans and looked up to see who had called him.

"Randy?" John chuckled. His old buddy Randy Orton stood before him with a trolley piled with groceries in them. His hair combed neatly and dressed in a decent polo shirt and pants. "What are you wearing?"

"I'm here with my mom…"

"Oh…" replied John as he simply grabbed a six-pack off of the shelf and tossed it into his trolley.

"What's with the beers? You don't drink…" Randy asked suspiciously.

"Nothing… just figured I had to start…" shrugged John, pretending that there was nothing to worry about.

"You have problems with Torrie?"

"Torrie?" John asked. "What about her?"

"John, don't shit around… everyone knows you guys are together. Rumours spread like wildfire around the entire school, everyone knows about you two…"

John didn't even know what to say.

"It's none of your business," he sighed turning his back to Orton as he placed the beer back on to the shelf. Ok, so they did have problems but what couple doesn't. John was prepared to prove all of them wrong.

"I'm sorry man…" Orton apologised.

"Whatever," shrugged John walking off, pushing his trolley into the opposite direction.

"Hey come back!" called out Randy.

"Forget it man…" shrugged an annoyed John. He placed the trolley back and left the store, on his way out bumping into Mrs Baker, his old English teacher.

"John!" she said whilst adjusting her glasses and taking a closer look at him. "Is that you young man?"

"Yes Mrs Baker," John smiled politely.

"How are you young man?"

"I'm great, how are you?"

"I'm fine as always," she grinned. "I just wanted to tell you that you scored highly on that last essay that you did… the literature one on Chaucer. In fact I think you had scored the highest!"

"That's great news…" John nodded, trying to sound enthusiastic. He knew very well what she was doing, obviously she had heard about '_the news_' too and he knew she was trying to convince him to come back to school. But it wasn't going to happen.

"What are you doing with your life young man?" she asked with a sigh. "Don't ruin the future you have ahead of you…"

"I'm not," he answered firmly. "Thank you for your concern but I'm just fine. Now excuse me…"

He left hastily, leaving his English teacher looking stupefied. John hated all the criticism and all people who thought they knew everything about him when they didn't know anything at all. They taught they'd know what's best for him, even if they did John would want to find it out for himself. Why did they care about him so much anyway? People who he hadn't heard from in ten years suddenly called to ask how he was, his reply was often '_great_' whether or not he was it didn't matter, they all called for the same reason… to prove that he was an idiot, a fool for trashing his life and his so called '_bright future_'.

"Whatever…" he muttered to himself as he strode down the pavement, he looked at a couple of flyers for jobs, jotting the numbers down on his palm. He heard plenty of giggled come from behind him, he turned to see guys like Brock Lesnar, the MVP in school, not to mention the biggest airhead, with older girls like Rena Mero giving him pitiful looks.

"Loser!" Brock yelled out as he threw his milkshake down at John's feet. The two of them laughed loudly. John refrained himself from doing anything stupid although he had really wanted to. What the heck made Brock Lesnar think he was God? This wasn't on school grounds either so it's not like he couldn't fight with Brock. It's not as if he couldn't beat the living daylights out of Brock either.

"Where's your slut?" heckled Brock as he laughed raucously.

He had it coming.

Brock turned around only to see a fist flying towards him, knocking him to the ground as he saw stars blur his vision. His right eye instantly swelled up and he found it impossible to open in, he felt a warm substance trickle rapidly from his nose and down to his mouth where he realised it was blood by the taste of it.

"Oh my God!" screamed Rena as she ran off. John picked up the remains of the milkshake and threw it in Brock's face.

"Loser…" John laughed in satisfaction.

* * *

"John?" Torrie called out. She eventually left her room, it was 7pm and she was slightly worried that John hadn't made a sound for so long. Maybe I was too harsh… 

"John are you there?" she yelled as she scanned the hallway and then the bathroom, proceeding to the living area. Nothing.

"John?" she called out, inching towards the balcony. "John are you there? You're creeping me out…"

Just then the door opened, she spun around on her heel in shock, but exhaled in relief as she saw John standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"John!" she exclaimed as she ran towards him, hugging him tightly. "I was worried about you.

"It's ok," he chuckled giving her a loving peck on the lips. "I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself…"

"Why is there strawberry milkshake all over your shoes?" she asked him curiously. "You're crapping up the floor…"

"So you care about the floor more than you do about me?" he smirked.

"What happened?" she asked as she got a mop out to clean the sticky mess John had made on the floor.

"Well I got into a fight…" he explained. Torrie dropped the mop.

"Are you ok?" she shrieked cupping his handsome face and examining it for bruises.

"Yes," he nodded, for a moment feeling as if Torrie was his mother…

"What happened?"

"Well I 'bumped' into Brock Lesnar…"

"Did that jerk hurt you?" she asked angrily with her hands on her hips. John wanted to laugh at the sight of her trying to look tough.

"No, he threw his drink at my feet and said some stuff that made him deserve a good beating…"

"What did he say?"

"Nothing…" he lied. He couldn't tell her. It would hurt him more than it did her. "He just called me a loser that's all…"

"Really? Well he should speak for himself. That guy his a brainless bully!" she grunted in annoyance. John couldn't help but smile, she was being adorable today, except for the fight earlier on… but he loved how she worried for him, this was what made them… '_couple-like_'.

"I have dinner…" John said, changing the subject as he waved a doggy bag in front of her. "Chinese food… your favourite!"

"Oh wow!" she screeched, snatching the bag from him. "How much money did you spend?"

"Not much, doesn't matter anyway… It wasn't our money…" he grinned.

"W-what?" she stuttered in shock. "You didn't mug him did you?"

"Would it be so bad if I did?"

"Of course!" she screamed. "John you had no right to!"

"Well he sorta left it behind!"

"That still does not give you any right to take his belongings John Felix Anthony Cena!" she scolded. "What if he reports this to the police?"

"Relax… he won't!" John shrugged as he proceeded to the kitchen counter, digging into the bag.

"But he could!" Torrie added, swatting his hands away from the food.

"Chill Torrie! I didn't mug him!"

"Don't lie to me…" she warned him in a serious tone. Again, he wanted to laugh. Her angry face was rather amusing… to him anyway…

"I didn't mug him… that whore Rena threw money at me, begging to leave them alone…" he explained.

"Really?"

"Yes…" he nodded truthfully. "I know better not to mug him… now does that making me less of a bad guy?"

"No," she spoke with her arms crossed. "You shouldn't call her a 'whore'…"

_Well Brock called you one…_

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because it's not nice…" she shrugged. "I mean… she may be one but we've got more class than to call other people names like that…"

"You're right…" he nodded.

"I'm always right… now let's eat!" she chuckled, bringing the food out and laying it on the table. She dug hungrily into her chow mein, John watched her with a smile.

"Torrie?" he said.

"Yes…" she mumbled with a mouthful of food, looking up at him innocently. He smiled.

"I love you."

"Oh John," she smiled. "I love you too."


End file.
